UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 8 Special Christmas Edition
by Xianthra17
Summary: My tribute to all those who are in to UchihaCest, Romance and the Christmas spirit  like myself...  Please enjoy... R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N :**

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (_if you have been following the series_) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8  
**

_(Special Christmas Edition)_

_

* * *

_

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!_

* * *

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 1 : Plans for the Future

"The water is ready..." Sasuke called out. It was a lazy sunday and Itachi was home. It was already December, one can feel the winter crisp in the air... as well as the holiday ambience. Itachi walked into the bathroom with a smile reaching his eyes. He had his long hair loose and was only clad in a white towel around his waist. Sasuke smiled as soon as he saw Itachi appear from the door. His brother always looked magnificent in his eyes... may he be fully clothed or stark naked... It didn't matter... Itachi was always perfect for him.

Itachi slipped the towel off and joined Sauke in the tub. The water was warm against his skin, it felt comforting as half of his body submerged on the warm liquid. Sasuke smiled as Itachi sat before him. He leaned over and gave his brother a hug from behind. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was acting sweet again... he knew something was brewing in Sasuke's mind. His brother had always been very affectionate, but he becomes extra touchy if he has something going on in his mind. "Why are we acting sweet today, koibito?" Itachi asked as he held Sasuke's right hand and gave the palm a soft kiss.

"What do you want for Christmas nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he gently poured warm water over Itachi's bare back. Itachi had to close his eyes at the sensation. He relaxed his body under Sasuke's were both cuddled in the tub by now. Sasuke offered Itachi a back scrub earlier. The tub was half-filled with warm water and Sasuke added some bubble bath solution to it. He was gently rubbing Itachi's back with a hand towel when that question popped in his mind. He waited for his brother to answer. Itachi smiled though Sasuke couldn't see the grin on his lips.

"You know I already have what I want, koibito..." he answered as he turned his head a bit so he can see Sasuke. Itachi's eye were welcomed by a big smile on Sasuke's lips and a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Sasuke continued to rub Itachi's back, applying a small amount of pressure on his fingertips... massaging the silky ivory skin of his lover. "I know... but is there anything else that you want?" he asked again, emphasizing the word 'thing'. Itachi chuckled. Like Sasuke, he wasn't that materialistic. Itachi was so easy to please... and he knew Sasuke knows that fact.

Itachi tilted his head as Sasuke rubbed the junction on his neck. "Well... I could use a new tie..." he joked and he was willing to bet his life that Sasuke was pouting right now. "Nii-san... we both know you have thousands of ties..." his voice sounding annoyed as Itachi laughed. Itachi chuckled and pulled Sasuke's arms and placed them on his chest. Sasuke hugged Itachi tighter "Nii-san... can I work next year?" he asked. "Work? On what?" Itachi asked as he interlaced his fingers on Sasuke's slender fingers. "I want to have a business of my own..." Sasuke said as Itachi listened.

Itachi freed himself from the embrace, stood up and moved. He was now facing Sasuke. "You don't need to work koibito... you know that..." he said as he reached over and caressed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's eyes sparkled "Nii-san..." he started and Itachi suddenly asked "Are you bored koibito? Are you tired staying at home and waiting for me?" the elder's voice had a hint of sadness. Sasuke sighed "No nii-san... I will never tire nor get bored with you..." he said softly. "Then why work?" Itachi asked. "I want to help you..." Sasuke answered thoughtfully.

Itachi smiled "Koibito... you know our financial standing... and you know that you really don't have to..." Itachi cooed and moved closer and placed his arms around his beloved. Sasuke tilted his head upwards and accepted Itachi's kiss. Their lips lingered with each other, making Sasuke sigh dreanily in between kisses. Sasuke smiled as he opened his eyes. He found Itachi's dark orbs looking intently at him "I love you Itachi..." he whispered. The elder raven smiled and responded "And I love you more Sasuke..." his warm breath caressing the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"Nii-san... I really would like to work..." Sasuke said. Itachi smiled and started to think "Well, you can handle the department that is in charge with the expansion. You can use your degree there..." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded "that would be perfect nii-san..." he agreed. "But that means I will spend less time with you... since you will be at the construction site more..." Itachi frowned. Sasuke cupped Itachi's face "Nii-san... we will make ways..." he explained as he leaned over and captured the ever willing lips with his own.

His breath grew low as he showered Itachi's face with small kisses. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He cleared his mind off and allowed his senses to win him over. He felt Sasuke's lips brush against his lips. He kissed Sasuke back, wrapping his arms around his beloved. He felt goosebumps on Sasuke's skin and heard a small moan escape the delicious lips he was kissing "Itachi..." Sasuke breathed "Yes?" came the breathless reply. Sasuke caught one of Itachi's hands and submerged it underwater... leading it to his heated erection.

Itachi smirked "My koibito is excited..." he commented. Sasuke smiled, his cheeks were bright pink. "Who wouldn't be? If I can only lend you my eyes so you could comprehend why..." Sasuke explained as he closed his eyes. Itachi was kissing his shoulders and trailing kisses down to his arms. Sasuke felt Itachi's tongue tease his sensitive nipple to life. Soon enough, the pink nub turned dark rosy. Sasuke gasped, arching his body up and pulling Itachi's face closer to his chest. The elder raven didn't prolong his agony... he entertained the other nub as well.

Problems and doubts had no place in their minds right now. The miracle they share... the memories they make together were treasures embedded to their very core. The love was overflowing... never-ending... The need for each other never seemed to cease... in fact, it grew more intense each time... the fire burning in each others hearts devoured their senses completely. The feeling was mutual... their hearts burned with the utmost desire to only please the other. The love they have could never be weighed nor be compared to anything. It was unique... officially called their own.

Their lovemaking was always this passionate... this intense... Itachi loved the way Sasuke sighs and moans sounded in his ears. He loved making his beloved feel so loved in every possible way. Sasuke as always, was attentive to his lover. He would always loose himself into the depths of their foreplay and would go wilder as their acts deepened, much to Itachi's delight. They know by heart that they were indeed soul mates... one cannot live without the other. All doubts were set aside. Itachi wanted the whole world to openly know how much he loved Sasuke.

**~tbc~**

* * *

... there goes the first chappy...

lately I noticed that I grew mushier...

Maybe it's because I read too much romance novels

hahaha

Anyways, see you in the nest chappy...

R and R please... Mwaaaah!

(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (_if you have been following the series_) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(Special Christmas Edition)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!_

_

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 2 : Actions Speaks Louder Than Words

Sasuke drove Itachi to work the next day. Itachi's heart was joyful, though he still tried to hide it. He was glad that Sasuke was with him... it made his day start right. Sasuke parked the car and the two Uchihas got off the car. They were greeted by the guard at the basement. They went in the elevator and Itachi pressed the floor number. The metal box began to move "Where are you off to today koibito?" Itachi asked as he pulled Sasuke towards him. The young raven chuckled "To the mall... I'll start my Christmas shopping now..." Sasuke smiled sweetly at his brother.

Itachi smiled back, his dark eyes twinkling. Sasuke noticed the mischievous smile on Itachi's lips. He grinned as he pulled Itachi by the nape "Anything you'd like me to get for you while I'm there?" he asked sweetly as his lips brushed on the tip of Itachi's nose. Itachi smiled as planted a small kiss on Sasuke's willing lips "I need some shampoo..." he whispered and Sasuke nodded as he kissed his lover back. "Anything else?" he asked breathlessly as their quick kiss ended. Itachi shook his head "Nothing more... just hurry home..." he commented. The elevator dinged... they have arrived on their floor.

Itachi went out first and Sasuke followed seconds later. All eyes were on them, the usual reaction that they were used to. Konan smiled at them "Good morning to both of you..." she said. Itachi smiled and nodded. Sasuke smiled as well "A good morning to you too Konan-chan..." he greeted. Itachi went directly to his table and turned his computer to life. Sasuke sat on the red sofa at the corner. He picked a magazine up and started turning the pages idly. "I thought you were going to the mall?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked up "The mall will not open in an hour nii-san..." he answered and Itachi nodded.

Sasuke got up and walked towards Itachi "So what would you like for Christmas nii-san?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Itachi from behind. Itachi smirked, Sasuke was teasing him again with the question... his brother was being too showy and touchy lately. He held Sasuke's hand and planted a small kiss on his palm "I really can't think of anything that I need except for that tie I mentioned..." he teased the young raven. Sasuke sighed as he rested his chin on top of Itachi's head "I love you..." he said in a small voice. Itachi's heartbeat increased it's pace.

He gently leaned on Sasuke's chest "I love you too... you know that koibito..." he responded. Little things like this were common for them. Sometimes they get too mushy and end up getting a bit too touchy for the public eye. But they didn't mind that at all... they were not hiding anything... they were just being private. Both knew that their flame would eventually surface... in the right time. Sasuke planted a small kiss on Itachi's forehead as he ducked over. They suddenly heard a light knock on the door. Sasuke released his embrace and walked back towards the sofa.

"Come in..." Itachi called. Konan went in with a bright smile. She was carrying a couple of folders with her. She carefully placed the folders before Itachi. She then looked at Sasuke "You don't visit us often Sasuke-kun..." she commented. Sasuke looked up and smiled at Konan "I've been busy with some personal matters..." he said as Konan nodded. Itachi smiled as he listened their conversation. Konan and Sasuke had a certain kinship and he was pleased. The moment Itachi flipped over the notes, he was lost in his own business world.

Sasuke looked at his wristwatch and got up "I am off to the mall Konan-chan... want me to get anything for you?" He offered and Konan shook her head "No Sasuke-kun..." she giggled. Sasuke walked towards Itachi and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting brother's cheek. Itachi looked up and was all flushed up. Konan giggled and it just made Itachi blush even harder. "I'm going nii-san... I'll be back in a few hours..." he winked as he walked towards the door. Itachi nodded "Don't drive too fast..." he called out. Sasuke nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Konan... I... well..." Itachi stammered and Konan giggled even more "No need to explain Itachi-kun..." she patted Itachi's shoulder. "I really appreciate the trust both of you are showing me..." she said happily. Itachi smiled and nodded. He then placed hi attention back to what he was reading. Unconsciously his hand flew on his cheek. He gently caressed the spot where Sasuke kissed him earlier. Konan noticed that and smiled... Itachi was really different when Sasuke was there... there was a certain glow the handsome man before her was sporting.

Konan left the room as soon as Itachi signed the documents. Itachi was left alone in his office. He can't seem to stay focused on what he was supposed to be doing. His mind was occupied with thoughts of his beloved. He smiled as he remembered his surprise for Sasuke. He will talk to Sasuke tonight about it... or maybe tomorrow... it wasn't really a rush... but he was sure his brother would be thrilled with the idea. He then took a hold of his thoughts and started to work... the faster he finishes his tasks the earlier his planned vacation would get.

Sasuke arrived at the mall and was glad that only a few people were present, after all it was just a few minutes since it opened. He went directly to the department store and began looking for giftable items. He already made a mental list days before on what to get for whom. An hour later he was already carrying several bags and a couple of rolls of gift wrappers and ribbons. He quickly passed by the boutique where Itachi gets his shampoo. He purchased 2 large bottles and a big jar of body butter for himself. He paid for the items and quickly went out to the parking lot.

After he placed his purchases in the car, he went back to the mall and headed towards the grocery store. He needed a couple of items that their pantry was already out of. He walked around the aisles, filling his cart in the process. He passed by the cereal section and got a big box of corn flakes... Itachi was trying a new diet. He kept complaining to Sasuke that he was already too fat. Sasuke snickered as he remembered that certain day where Itachi stood before him in his naked glory and showed him his so called 'flab'... really, his brother was too vain sometimes.

"Stop smiling there, you look ridiculous..." a familiar voice broke into Sasuke's thoughts. He looked up and as expected, saw Naruto grinning at him. The blonde gave the raven a quick hug... "Naru, I missed you... what are you doing here?" he asked as flashed Naruto a big smile. "Gaa-kun is away for a couple of days... and I am on leave... so I decided to give you a visit..." the blonde answered. "How did you know where I was?" he asked. The blonde laughed "I called Tachi... he told me you were at the mall... I saw your car... instincts brought me here..." he grinned and Sasuke chuckled.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

Second chapter up and running...

I am hoping i can finish this before x-mas

mwah!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick** A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (_if you have been following the series_) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(Special Christmas Edition)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!_

_

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 3 : Bestfriend Bonding

Sasuke called Itachi asking permission if he could spend the day with Naruto. The elder raven graciously gave his blessings. Naruto went home with Sasuke. The raven needed to bring home what he shopped earlier so they can stroll around town with no worries. Naruto left his duffel bag in the guest room as Sasuke instructed him. Soon they went out... both decided to watch a movie. Naruto offered to get their munchies while Sasuke waited in line for their tickets. Sasuke waited as Naruto fumbled with their snacks. The blonde sheepishly grinned as he walked towards the waiting raven.

The blonde was carrying two large drinks... rootbeer for Sasuke and orange cola for himself. He also had a large bag of cheese-flavoured popcorn, a bag of sour-cream flavoured chips... m&m's and skittles. Sasuke had to laugh "Are you planning to stuff me? Are you sure we can finish all of these?" he asked and Naruto laughed "We can, obviously..." and the raven nodded. They went in the theater and looked for their seats. The place was packed, they were going to watch the Chronicles of Narnia : The Voyage of the Dawn Treader... as requested by the blonde.

While watching, the blonde was happily devouring the popcorn while Sasuke was busy with the skittles. "Suke..." the blonde whispered "Yeah?" the raven responded. Though their eyes were glued on the screen, their ears were attentive with each other "You already have a gift for Tachi?" he asked. The new nickname tickled Sasuke's ears... he liked the name Naruto gave his brother. "Honestly no... I am really out of ideas..." Sasuke sighed as he popped a red skittle in his mouth. "I am going to give Gaa-kun a puppy..." Naruto said happily.

"A puppy? Isn't he allergic to fur?" Sasuke asked. The blonde shook his head "Nope... he is allergic to seafood but not to fur..." he answered as he took a big sip from his drink. Sasuke began thinking... it's already the 11th... 14 days to go till Christmas and he was still undecided on what to get Itachi for Christmas. Naruto became quiet all of a sudden, his attention was caught by the beautiful scenery on the screen. Minutes later, Naruto opened the bag of chips. He got a handful and handed Sasuke the package. Sasuke smiled, Naruto never forgot his favourite flavor for chips.

"What would you like for Christmas Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked and a couple of chips fell off the blonde's hand. "You really shouldn't be getting me anything... you already gave me so much..." Naruto responded, his cheeks slightly turning pink. Sasuke playfully pinched Naruto's nose "You can't stop me from getting you a present..." he grinned wickedly. Naruto sighed... he can't stop Sasuke indeed. The raven's generosity was overflowing. "Okay... fine... if you really want to know what I want... well... um... let's see..." the blonde said as he started to think.

"Think it over after the movie..." Sasuke said. Naruto placed his attention back to the screen. They both remained silent for the rest of the movie. Soon the movie ended... the snacks were gone as well. Naruto smiled triumphantly "See Suke? We finished our munchies in time..." the raven chuckled as they both walked out of the theater. Sasuke placed an arm around Naruto as they were walking "So... what would you like?" he asked. Naruto jammed his hands in his coat's pockets. "I want you to let me choose what you should give Itachi for Christmas..." he said firmly but with a smile.

Sasuke smiled at the request. As expected, the blonde was trying to prevent him from spending for his bestfriend. "Lead the way..." he responded with a smile. Naruto joyfully skipped his way around. He led Sasuke to a jewelry store. "Naru... what are you planning to get?" he asked. He knew Naruto knows Itachi wasn't really into jewelries. "Trust me... he will love it..." the blonde excitedly said. Sasuke just shrugged and followed the blonde. The blonde talked to the woman in charge for the item he was looking for. The girl nodded and left her stand to get the blonde's request.

Minutes later she returned with a rectangular box. She handed it to Naruto and the blonde looked at him. "Here Suke... look..." he handed the raven the box. Sasuke carefully took the box from Naruto's hands. He slowly opened the lid. His eyes sparkled with surprise. "I thought it would be perfect..." the blonde said. "Gaa-kun gave me one for my birthday 2 years ago... it has never left my neck ever since..." he explained. His voice displayed pride and love. Sasuke ran a finger on the locket's chain... it was perfect indeed. "Thanks Naru-chan... it is perfect..." he said with a wide smile.

Naruto smiled at the raven's comment. The woman assisting them got the note that they will be making the purchase offered "There are other locket designs sir... if you wish to look at them before you make your decision..." Sasuke nodded. The woman led Sasuke and Naruto to another table with displays. A number of lockets were arranged neatly before them. Sasuke scanned over the items... he was looking for something simple... his eyes finally found one "There..." Naruto said as well as he pointed at the very same locket he liked. No wonder they were best friends.

The woman got the locket and placed it in it's case. Sasuke took his credit card out and paid for the item. Little did Itachi know, he was dealing with the stock market. He invested some of his personal money in the business and was doing good. Honestly, he really didn't need to work at all... he can live financially stable. Itachi would always ask him why he never used the credit card he gave him. Sasuke would just smile and never explain. Itachi stopped asking him about it already. He wasn't a big spender, but when he does... he does it with style.

Naruto and Sasuke left the store. Sasuke was thinking of what picture to put into the locket while they were walking. Soon they passed by a sportswear boutique. Naruto went in and started to look for a pair of rubber shoes. Sasuke saw his chance. He walked at the opposite rack and began looking for a pair as well... he found a nice pair with orange trimmings and dark blue lining. He took the shoes and saw that by luck it was already with the blonde's size. The brand was Nike... he knew the blonde preferred Addidas, but he was so sure Naruto wouldn't say no with the design. He quickly paid for the shoes.

"Hey Naru..." he called out as he raised the shoes. The blonde's bright blue eyes sparkled with delight "Suke... those are perfect..." he exclaimed. Sasuke motioned the blonde to come over. Naruto obediently followed. Sasuke handed Naruto the shoes, the box and the paper bag... "Suke... you..." he exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled... "My gift... to you... for Christmas..." he said. Naruto sighed... Sasuke would always be Sasuke and he wouldn't want the raven in any other way. "Thank you... but you really shouldn't have..." he commented shyly. Sasuke just chuckled at the blushing blonde.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

3rd chappy up...

hope you are still with me

(^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It;s wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(Special Christmas Edition)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 4 : Uchiha's Domain

Sasuke and Naruto arrived home around 6 in the evening. Itachi wouldn't be out of the office until past 7. Sasuke automatically began preparing for their dinner. "No wonder Tachi keeps complaining that he is getting fat... with you cooking all the time... that's not impossible to happen..." Naruto commented as he watched Sasuke place a cabbage head under the running water. Sasuke smiled "Well, you know I love to cook... it's been one of my hidden passions..." he grinned as he looked up to Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath... Sasuke had this talent of taking your breath away with just a smile.

Naruto helped Sasuke slice tomatoes... the raven was planning on making a salad to go with the chicken he was marinating as of the moment. Naruto watched intently... he could use a couple of tips in the kitchen. Sasuke noticed the intensity of Naruto's stares on what he was doing. He snapped his fingers before Naruto and earned a blush from his friend "S-sorry Suke... I was just memorizing what you were doing..." he smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke smirked "I'll give you the recipe if you like..." he offered and the blonde nodded.

Soon, the house was filled with the yummy aroma of the chicken that was sizzling in oil. Naruto praised Sasuke as the raven tossed the salad in the air literally and caught the contents back in the bowl. "Hah! You actually should start a diner or something..." Naruto said as he popped a carrot strip into his mouth. Sasuke shook his head "That I need to check on..." he chuckled. In the middle of their gay laughter, Sasuke heard the gates open. His dark eyes sparkled and Naruto didn't miss that "Aha... the love of your life is here..." he kidded and Sasuke threw a tomato slice on the laughing blonde who was able to duck.

Soon enough, Itachi's frame appeared by the door. He removed his shoes and entered the house with a bright smile. "Hey Naru-chan... great to see you again..." he commented as Naruto gave him a small salute. Itachi walked over Sasuke who was removing the last batch of chicken from the pan. He sneaked his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close. He planted a small kiss on Sasuke nape. The young raven yelped and blushed "Nii-san..." he whined. Naruto sighed... they were like him and Gaara... always full of love and surprises. Itachi just laughed at his blushing beloved.

Itachi excused himself to change his clothes. Sasuke prepared the table, still half-blushing... and the blonde continued to torture the raven with his teasing remarks. Itachi came down minutes later clad in a white cotton shirt and a printed pajama bottoms. They dined together, enjoying a good conversation about their current lives. Naruto noticed that Itachi was literally glowing... and he was eating with great gusto. His slightly added weight did wonders for him. He was even more gorgeous than he was before. Sasuke added some weight as well... it made his figure firmer... he was no longer skinny like before... he was now fit.

"What are you thinking off Naru-chan?" Itachi asked, breaking the ice. Naruto smiled "I was just looking at both of you and noticed how you've grown..." he explained. Itachi raised an eyebrow "Grown?" he asked as he frowned. Naruto nodded "Physically and emotionally..." he started to explain. He noticed Sasuke smirk at the corner of his eye. "And you should not feel bad if someone will tell you that you've gained weight Tachi..." he said. "And why is that?" the elder raven asked. "Because honestly I think you are more handsome now than before..." the blonde blushed at his own comment.

Itachi laughed softly "I do?" and Naruto nodded. "Well... we have only one person to thank this for..." he commented as he reached for Sasuke's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasuke smiled "See... I told you before that you are not fat..." he said and Itachi placed Sasuke's hand near his lips and kissed it "I always believed you koibito... I was just teasing you..." he retorted. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and Itachi chuckled "Don't tempt me, I might bite that off for dessert..." he wickedly commented and Sasuke blushed some more. Naruto laughed, he never realized these two can be so vocal.

Later, Sasuke and Naruto were lounging on the floor before the plasma tv in the living room. They were watching a late talk show. Itachi joined them but soon fell asleep lying on the floor. His head was situated in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke ran his fingers through Itachi's loose hair. Naruto was watching them. He smiled at Sasuke. "You are so sweet Suke... do you know that?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled "I only became this sweet because of him..." he said as he looked lovingly at Itachi. "I would never change the way we are right now Naru..." Sasuke commented as he inhaled deeply.

Naruto nodded "Yes Suke, I understand that... in my next lifetime, I still would love Gaara and I would still have you as my best friend..." the blonde said and the raven smiled. Itachi stirred a bit. Sasuke softly caressed his lover's cheek "Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep. Naruto chuckled and Sasuke as always blushed. "Suke... I am so happy for both of you... I am so thankful that we are given this chance to be this happy in this lifetime..." Naruto sighed dreamily. Sasuke smiled... when Naruto talks seriously, it was worth listening to.

"Sorry... I am getting all mushy again..." Naruto laughed and Sasuke joined him. "It's perfectly fine Naru... I am glad you are here... I am happy for all of this..." Sasuke said as he looked up dreamily... staring at the ceiling and imagining things only his eyes can see. It was already getting late and Sasuke noticed the small yawn the blonde gave out. "Let's go to bed now..." he said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke slowly tried to wake Itachi. He gently patted his lover's shoulder and whispered "Nii-san... wake up..." he called out. Soon Itachi stirred... he slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

"Wake up my love... let's go to bed..." he whispered. Itachi blinked a couple of times and smiled. He then sat up and yawned "The show is boring, am I right?" he asked as he looked at Naruto who was yawning as well. Sasuke nodded and helped Itachi up. He offered a hand and pulled Naruto up as well. They turned the TV and the lights off. Hand in hand, Itachi and Sasuke trotted the stairs with Naruto following them from behind. Sasuke led Naruto to the guest room "Good night Naru-chan..." Itachi softly said with a smile "Good night Naru..." Sasuke added. The blonde smiled "Goodnight to both..." he answered with a smile.

Naruto went into the guest room while the Uchiha's went in to the master bedroom. Naruto stretched his tired body into the softness of the sheets on the water bed. He smiled as his mind drew a picture of Sasuke and Itachi. He had to tell Sasuke in the morning that Gaara finally proposed to him. The reason why he visited Sasuke was to ask him to stand as his best man. He was chuckling to himself as he imagined how the raven would look when he hears the news. He gave out a silent prayer and closed his tired eyes. And like always, Morpheus spread his spell to everyone once again.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

4th chappy posted just for you...

make me happy... r and r please...

(^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 5 : Naruto's Big Revelation

The next day as soon as Itachi left for work, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. He peeked in the kitchen, Sasuke was clearing the table. His best friend looked relaxed. He intentionally didn't go out of the room early. He feigned that he was asleep. He would tell Sasuke the big news first... he was sure Sasuke will tell his brother about it later. Sasuke looked up "Hey sleepyhead... had troubles sleeping?" the raven said with a bright smile that would put the sun to shame. "I overslept... is Itachi already out?" he asked and earned a nod from the raven.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started as Sasuke poured coffee for him. "Hmnnn?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rarely used his full name... but when he does, it was always when he had something very important to say. Naruto played with the mug before him, he swirled the warm, brown liquid around "Is something wrong Naru?" he asked as he sat before the blonde and looked intently at his blue eyes. Naruto smiled "Suke..." the endearment came out again. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hand "Yes... I'm here... tell me what's bothering you..." Sasuke asked as he waited for Naruto to open up.

Since yesterday, Sasuke noticed that something was ready to burst out of Naruto. He knew the blonde just feigned the excuse that he was on leave. The weird thing was he never noticed that the blonde was sad. In fact, Naruto seemed glowing. He just can't pinpoint the real issue of Naruto's unexpected visit. He looked into Naruto's eyes, the blue orbs were sparkling... yes... Naruto had a secret... a secret so good that it made his best friend glow, literally. "Suke..." Naruto trailed off... adding up more to the suspense. Sasuke bit his lower lip, silently waiting and hoping Naruto would finish his sentence.

"Gaara... well... he..." Naruto stammered, blushing brightly that his ears turned red. Sasuke looked at Naruto "Yes... go on..." he coaxed the blonde, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Naruto smiled... one of those smiles that would lighten up a whole dark room "Gaara finally proposed to me..." he said in a small but clear voice. Sasuke beamed brightly. He stood up and jumped towards the surprised blonde. He wrapped his arms around Naruto "That's wonderful... Gosh, Naru... I am so happy and excited for you..." he squealed happily and the blonde had to laugh.

"We will be getting married this January... he said we needed to start our year right..." Naruto exclaimed, his blue eyes were sparkling like gemstones. Sasuke gave Naruto another hug "I am so happy Naru... I don't know how to express it..." he said as he held Naruto's hands and gave them a comforting squeeze. The blonde smiled "Be my bestman Sasuke..." he gently asked. Sasuke looked up "But Gaara has a brother..." he said but the blonde shook his head "No... the best man is mine... I choose you..." the stern voice confirmed Sasuke that Naruto already decided on that matter with Gaara.

Sasuke smiled "I would be delighted to walk you towards the aisle..." the raven smirked. Naruto pouted "Suke, there is no walking down the aisle..." he stuck his tongue out. Sasuke laughed "I was kidding... well who knows... maybe you wanted to have the traditional vows done..." the raven explained. Naruto smiled, happy that he was able to release his thoughts out. He felt relieved and more excited than ever. Sasuke noticed the glow in Naruto... he was radiant... Sasuke wished nothing but the best for Naruto. The blonde deserved to be happy after all these years.

Sasuke smiled and leaned over Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki... you deserve to be happy... dry those eyes and let's have breakfast..." he said as he released the embrace. Sasuke's heart was pounding like crazy. He can't wait to tell Itachi about the good news. Naruto ate happily, telling Sasuke how the proposal went in detail. He showed Sasuke the engagement ring Gaara gave him. The blonde blushed as the raven commented that he was literally glowing. They decided to go around town so Naruto can get things that he needed for the wedding.

Naruto was overwhelmed. Gaara will be coming back home before Christmas. He actually took a leave to make arrangements. No matter how Naruto insisted on helping Gaara with the preparations, the redhead refused. He said his sister was overjoyed with the news and offered her services. Naruto had no choice but to wait... he hated doing nothing, that's when he decided to give Sasuke a visit. But before the wedding, Christmas comes first... he already made a list on what to buy for whom. He also have a little something for Sasuke... but that will be hidden until he will leave back for Suna.

Before they decided to start shopping, Sasuke and Naruto visited Itachi at the office. It was Naruto's first time to step foot in the Uchiha's business realm. As they walked towards Itachi's office, they were greeted by a bunch of employees... majority were women, who obviously had their eyes on Sasuke. Naruto followed Sasuke from behind casually. They entered the room and was welcomed by a highly engrossed raven wearing glasses. Itachi looked different from behind his desk. His features were dark and firm. He looked strict and completely serious. But when he looked up, the hard features melted and form a heart-melting smile.

"Koibito... Naru-chan..." Itachi said as he smiled. Sasuke smiled as well as he planted a small kiss on Itachi's forehead "Why were you frowning nii-san?" he asked as he sat before Itachi. Naruto smiled as he sat opposite to Sasuke. "I was reading something koibito..." he answered as he removed his glasses. "Where are you two going off today?" he asked as he looked at Naruto. "To the mall... again..." Sasuke beamed and Naruto nodded. "Oh, by the way nii-san... Naruto here has been keeping something from us..." he said and the blonde pouted and pushed his arm.

Itachi looked at them with curiosity "Really? Do I have the privilege to know that something?" Itachi asked as he placed his hand on his chin, gesturing them both that he was impatiently waiting. Sasuke laughed as Naruto started blushing. Sasuke got up and walked towards Itachi. He leaned over and whispered to Itachi. Itachi's eyes sparkled as a big grin started spreading on his lips. He looked at Naruto with a great big smile plastered on his handsome face "Naruto... bet wishes to both of you..." he said with out most sincerity. Naruto blushed "Thank you Tachi..." the blonde reckoned with his blue eyes dancing with pride.

After a few more minutes of chit-chat, Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave Itachi so that he can work and they can shop. Naruto was still slightly pink as he hopped in Sasuke's car. "Stop blushing Naru... you look funny..." Sasuke commented in between chuckles. Naruto pouted "Stop smiling at me like that... as if I haven't gotten enough of Itachi's stares..." Naruto whined. Sasuke laughed even louder... "Just get used to it..." he told the blonde. Naruto smiled... nothing could be even better than this... he will be forever thankful to the heavens above for all the blessings in his life.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

hi guys... a merry x-mas to all of us!

thank you so much for always being there...

people like you deserve a big pat on the back...

thank you for making my hidden passion in writing worthwhile...

i love you guys...

and especially to my koibito... isabella...

te iubesc koibito, mahal na mahal kita...

i hope you'll read this...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 6 : Till Our Next Meeting

Itachi arrived home earlier than usual. Sasuke and Naruto were still out of the house. He decided to wait for them by the living room. Itachi began thinking about his surprise to Sasuke. it's been years since they visited their ancestral home in the province of Konoha. They have been living in Tokyo all their lives. He already made all their travel arrangements weeks earlier. He wanted to spend Christmas in their old house. Itachi grew sleepy while thinking of his plans. He yawned and tried to keep his eyes opened as he waited for Sasuke and Naruto. But sleepiness got the best of him. He dozed off by the sofa in a couple of minutes.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived 30 minutes after Itachi had fallen asleep. They were carrying a lot of paper bags and gift wrappers. Towed in one hand was their dinner, Sasuke just ordered food from one of Itachi's favorite diner. Silently they tiptoed their way in. Sasuke knew Itachi was asleep. he always sleeps when he gets home from work. But their tiptoes went in vain "Koibito, you and Naruto look funny walking around like that..." Itachi mumbled, his eyes still closed but an amused smile painted his lips. Naruto started to laugh and Sasuke joined in. The young raven went to his lover and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You are mean, nii-san... we were trying not to wake you..." Sasuke pouted as Itachi wrapped his arms around him. "I am hungry... have you two eaten already?" he asked as he sat up. Sasuke smiled "We brought food from Bonn Ape-tit..." Sasuke said as Itachi's face lit up. "Did you get me my favorite?" Itachi asked like a kid. Sasuke laughed as he nodded "Yup... mushroom ravioli... with double cheese topping and white sauce..." he narrated the food and Itachi grinned. He pulled Sasuke and the young raven fell on his lap "You are the best... that's why I love you..." Itachi huskily said as he kissed Sasuke passionately.

Naruto felt warm all over... He wasn't just used to see Sasuke and Itachi kiss... though they looked hot... he felt he was intruding their space. Sasuke ended his kiss with Itachi. He noticed that the blonde was trying to look away. Itachi noticed that as well "Uh... sorry Naru-chan... I got carried away..." he commented. Naruto shook his head "It's okay... Tachi... Suke... don't worry..." he said as he chuckled. Sasuke got off Itachi's embrace and went to prepare their food. He went to warm it up while Naruto helped set the table. Itachi looked at them lovingly... Life was good to them.

While they dined, Itachi started to talk about the Christmas party the office was having before the Christmas break. "Naru-chan... you should attend..." Itachi said as he wiped his lips. Naruto looked up from his pasta "When, Tachi?" he asked. Itachi told him the date "Oh... I can't... Gaara will be arriving a day before that... he will also have a Christmas party at the office..." he said with a small frown. Sasuke listened and nodded "I see... It would be nice if you could attend though..." he said. "I am sorry Suke..." Naruto said. "It's okay... we will have a party of our own before you go back to Suna..." Itachi happily said.

Naruto smiled "You really don't have too..." the blonde commented. Sasuke's face lit up "Hey Naru... didn't you tell me that you will get Gaara a puppy?" he asked and the blonde nodded. "Why don't we go to an animal shelter and pick up a puppy?" when the words came out, it lit the blonde's eyes like fireworks. "That would be perfect Suke!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Itachi chuckled, looking at Sasuke and Naruto like this always warms his heart. He would always be thankful to Naruto for keeping his beloved company during the times he wasn't there before. He decided to give Naruto a special wedding gift to show his appreciation.

Four days later, Itachi was driving Sasuke and Naruto to an animal shelter. When they arrived, they let the blonde choose the puppy he was meaning to get Gaara. Sasuke was happily watching the blonde look adn stoop over low cages for the perfect puppy. Naruto would be leaving this afternoon. He was already packed and ready to go... just the puppy was left to get. For almost an hour, Naruto carefully inspected every yelping canine that became friendly with him. Itachi moved near Naruto and asked "Have you decided on what breed to get?" he asked and the blonde shook his head.

"I really don't know Tachi..." the blonde said honestly. Every puppy looked cute and adorable. "How about this?" Sasuke said from behind. Itachi and Naruto turned their heads and looked at Sasuke. He was holding up a cute Golden Retriever puppy with sandy-brown coat fur. Naruto clapped his hands as he reached out for the puppy. The puppy was good-mannered, it yelped happily as Naruto's hands held him. It even made an effort to lick Naruto's chin. The blonde laughed "He's perfect Suke..." he commented as he held the puppy up in the air.

They quickly made their purchase. Naruto warned the Uchiha's not to pay for the pup since it was his gift for Gaara. Both Itachi and Sasuke smiled as Naruto got a cage for the puppy as well. After the purchase was made, Sasuke and Itachi brought Naruto to one of the best diners in the city. The three of them ate with great gusto. Sasuke was a bit sad that the blonde would be leaving, but he knew Gaara was arriving back home and he needed his beloved to be there. After eating Itachi then drove them to the train station. Naruto was all smiles as he got off the car. He looked so excited to get back home.

Naruto deposited his luggage in, but decided to hand-carry the puppy. He gave Itachi and Sasuke each a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Suke... Tachi..." Naruto said as he gave the Uchihas a small bow. Itachi smiled "You are always welcome Naru-chan... do visit us more..." the elder raven offered. Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke "You take care Suke..." he said and the young raven nodded. The train's horn screamed, letting the passengers know that they were leaving in a couple of minutes. "I'll call you..." Naruto called out to Sasuke as he got into the train. Sasuke and Itachi watched as the other passengers rushed in.

Soon Naruto found his window seat. He waved at Sasuke and Itachi. He was sad that he was leaving, yet happy that he was seeing Gaara again. He uttered a silent prayer as the train increased it's pace. He was excited about the puppy... though he was thinking how he can keep the puppy off Gaara's eyes until Christmas. He was sure he can hire someone to care for the puppy for a couple of days. He took a peek outside again and saw that the train station was growing smaller and smaller. He was happy with his vacation. Spending time with the Uchihas made him realize that life was good... it was good indeed.

Sasuke and Itachi watched as the train chugged it's way off for Suna. "Let's go koibito..." Itachi called out. Sasuke nodded and looked into his lover's eyes "Yeah, let's go nii-san..." Sasuke agreed. Itachi walked towards the parking area and Sasuke skipped his way behind Itachi. Itachi chuckled "You look funny skipping that way koibito..." the elder raven laughed. Sasuke chuckled "I was just playing cute..." he whispered into Itachi's ear. The elder raven looked at Sasuke's sparkling orbs "You really are a little tease, aren't you koibito?" he asked lovingly. Sasuke nodded his head "Only to you nii-san..." he commented with a smile as Itachi started the engine and drove off.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

hi guys... this will be my x-mas and new year fic...

too busy for the holidays...

i will make sure i will be more productive next year...

teehee...

mwah!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 7 : The Preparations

It was already the 20th of the month... just 5 days to go the big day will come. It was going to be Itachi and Sasuke's first Christmas together... previously, Sasuke would spend it alone or with Naruto since Itachi was busy working. Itachi left early and Sasuke was left alone at home. He then remembered the locket he got for Itachi... he still can't find the perfect picture to put in. So he decided to get something else. He quickly got up from bed... enough of being lazy... he scolded himself. He showered and dressed and headed off to the mall. He knew just the thing to replace the pictures in the locket.

Sasuke arrived at the mall in 5 minutes. He quickly made his way to the jewelry store he and Naruto went to. As soon as he opened the door, the woman smiled at him with recognition "Good morning Uchiha-san..." she bowed. Sasuke smiled "Good morning... I was just wondering, do you have alphabet letter pendants?" he asked and the woman nodded. She lead him to the display table. Sasuke followed her and looked at the displays. He saw one that he liked... it was plain gold with a diamond in the middle of the letter. "Do these come in different stones?" he asked.

The woman nodded "Yes, we can change the stone..." Sasuke smiled as he nodded his head in approval. He then chose the first initials of their names... and requested a ruby and a sapphire to be embedded instead of the regular diamond. He then requested the letters to be attached in the locket where the picture should be placed. The woman asked Sasuke to wait for half an hour for the task to be finished. Sasuke decided to get himself some coffee while waiting. He left the store and headed towards the nearest coffee shop. He was smiling as he walked towards his destination.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke was walking with the precious item in his pocket. He decided to give Itachi a visit at work, so he also got a bracelet for Konan. He had the bracelet wrapped. He passed by the men's accessories and picked a RADO watch for Pein as well. He then grabbed a large order of coffee for Itachi, no cream but just sugar. He drove his way towards the Uchiha building. He parked his car beside Itachi's and went to the elevator. He was sure Itachi would be surprised. He reached their floor, he walked in and where greeted by the women he passed by. He nodded his acknowledgment.

"Come in..." he heard Itachi said as he knocked at the door. It was already 11:00 in the morning, maybe too late for someone to get his coffee break... but Itachi adored coffee... he drinks at least 4-5 cups a day. "Hi nii-san..." he called out as he came in. Itachi's face brightened as he watched Sasuke walked towards him. "Koibito... what a surprise..." he commented as Sasuke planted a small kiss on his cheek. He placed the coffee before Itachi "I just dropped by... I went to the mall..." he said as he sat before Itachi's table. "Koibito, the office will be having a Christmas party on the 22nd..." Itachi said as he took a sip from the cup Sasuke brought him.

"Really? Here?" he asked and saw that Itachi nodded. "Koibito, after the party... we will be going somewhere..." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at Itachi. He tilted his head as he waited for Itachi to continue. "I want to spend Christmas at home... in Konoha..." Itachi said. The name of the old province made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. The last time he was there was when his parents were laid to rest. They have made Tokyo the center of their daily lives. Going back to their roots would be wonderful "That would be lovely, nii-san..." he agreed with his brother's plan. Itachi smiled knowingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke heard a soft knock. 'Konan' Itachi mouthed. "Come in..." Itachi called out. Konan came in with a bright smile "Sasuke-kun... how are you?" she asked graciously. Sasuke smiled "I'm doing fine... thanks for asking..." he responded. Konan handed Itachi a couple of papers. All the business papers still needed Itachi's signature for final approval. Making Konan the CEO of the company was perfect... the work was divided equally. Konan was always at the office, and she sometimes goes to out-of-town meetings to represent the president of the company.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards Konan "Konan-chan... Merry Christmas..." he said as he got her hand and placed a small rectangular box, wrapped in gold paper. Konan looked at Sasuke and blushed "Sasuke... thank you... you really shouldn't have..." she said shyly. Sasuke chuckled "I really don't' know what to get you..." he said as he scratched his head. Konan said her thanks again. Itachi coaxed her to open the present. She nodded and slowly unwrapped the surprise Sasuke gave her. Her eyes grew wide as soon as she found out what the box contained.

Sasuke laughed as Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke! Why? This is too expensive!" Konan exclaimed as her face and neck turned red. Sasuke laughed and went near Konan and gave the flushed woman a grea-big-hug "Like I said... it's a gift... don't think about it..." he said as Itachi chuckled "Konan-chan... you better get used to it, Sasuke is an extravagant giver..." he said. Konan smiled timidly. Sasuke handed her another box... "For Pein... I'm not sure if it will fit... just tell me so we can get is adjusted..." he grinned. Konan sighed, Sasuke was as bad as Itachi... when they like you... they will really pamper you.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun..." Konan said as she held the box for Pein along with her opened gift. Sasuke smiled and nodded "You are welcome, Konan-chan..." he responded and Itachi laughed softly. Konan was still flushed as she left the office. "Sweet, Koibito... I've never seen Konan that flushed in months..." he commented as Sasuke took his seat back infront of Itachi. Sasuke laughed "I never realized she can blush that hard..." he commented. Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you..." he whispered. Sasuke smiled "I love you too..." as he squeezed Itachi's hand in return.

Itachi and Sasuke left for lunch. They dined at a nearby Seafood house, since Itachi said that he was craving for some grilled squid. Sasuke ordered sweet and sour fish while Itachi ordered his so called craving. As they waited, Itachi told Sasuke about the party. "It would be fun... we will be exchanging gifts... we already wrote down our names and Konan already went around letting people take their pick. Would you like to join us koibito?" Itachi asked as his dark eyes twinkled with delight. Sasuke shook his head "No nii-san... but I will attend the party with you..." he chided.

Their orders arrived and in the middle of the meal Sasuke asked "How long will we stay in Konoha, nii-san?" he asked thoughtfully. Itachi looked up and smiled "Until new year..." he said as he popped a small squid tentacle in his mouth. Sasuke laughed at the gesture. He was excited to spend Christmas and new year at their old residence... with their parents' spirits. It would be something that he always dreamed of achieving. "what are you thinking of koibito?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi "My Christmas and new year with you nii-san..." he replied with a smile that reached his eyes.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

hi guys... i just love you all for being with me...

thanks for all the faves and the alerts...

but most of all, thanks for reviewing...

i love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 8 : The Christmas Party

So the office party was held on the 22nd... around 8 in the evening. The theme was any 'Christmas Character'. The place were filled with costumed people. Itachi came as the nutcracker prince. Sasuke dropped Itachi off "Koibito... you will be joining me, won't you?" Itachi asked as his dark eyes looked straight at Sasuke's identical ones. Sasuke smiled "I will... and I promise I won't come disguised... Halloween was just an experiment..." the young man chuckled. Itachi smiled "I'll be seeing you later..." he said as he touched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smiled and zoomed his way back home.

Sasuke reached home and hurried himself to prepare for the party. As he trotted around their room, his eyes darted over the bags he and Itachi prepared for their travel tomorrow. He quickly showered and dressed. He was sporting an all-white attire... with crystals and fur... he looked like a walking ice figure... thanks to his fair complexion.

He even had a white top hat... and a diamond topped cane. Sasuke was literally glowing in his attire. He just found the said attire at the mall... not having any idea who or what it was... he purchased it... He was making his own Christmas character... he will call himself the Ice King. he smirked at that thought.

Sasuke drove back to the Uchiha building. He can hear the music blaring from the roof top. Based on the cold temperature they were experiencing, it was most likely to snow. Sasuke tilted his top hat and walked right into the wave of people. Girls flocked before him and greeted him. Sasuke graciously nodded and flashed his trademark smirk. His eyes wandered around... he needed to find Itachi. He felt someone touch his nape. He looked around and saw Neji smiling at him. "Hello Sasuke... it's been a while..." the brunette said. Sasuke smiled, he already forgave Neji... it was all in the past.

Neji grinned "Oh... I'd like you to meet an acquaintance... Sasuke... this is Haku..." the opal-eyed male said. The man called Haku smiled and held his hand out "Nice meeting you..." he said as he flashed a shy grin. Sasuke smirked... both had long hair and could be mistaken for a woman. "Pleasure as well..." he said as they shook hands. Neji's eyes twinkled "I believe I found whom you are looking for..." the brunette nudged. Sasuke turned his back and saw Itachi talking to a blonde woman. "I better go... see you around Neji... nice meeting you Haku..." Sasuke said as he gave a small bow and excused himself.

Itachi was busy explaining something to the blonde when Sasuke silently slipped behind him. The woman gasped and Itachi turned around "Ko- err.. Otouto..." Itachi stammered and Sasuke had to laugh. The endearment almost slipped off. "Tsunade-chan... meet my brother, Sasuke... Sasuke, meet Dr. Tsunade Senju... she owns several clinics and hospitals in Tokyo..." Itachi introduced the woman who flashed Sasuke a great big smile. "Pleasure to meet Itachi's brother... do you have a single uncle by any chance?" she asked as she laughed. Sasuke laughed as well... he knew very well what she meant.

"You boys should settle down now... don't waste those genes... the world needs them..." the blonde doctor commented. Itachi smiled and Sasuke chuckled "In time, Doctor... but why are you alone? A woman with your beauty and standing could not be impossibly single..." Sasuke sweet-talked the woman. The woman blushed, her aquamarine eyes sparkled "You are indeed an Uchiha... you smooth-talk like your brother..." she scolded Sasuke softly. The three of them laughed and chatted some more. Soon, much to Sasuke's delight... the doctor had to leave for some personal reasons.

"Koibito... you look dashing, if I may say..." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. The young raven smiled "Yes you may tell me that... I'd love to hear you tell me that..." he gently flirted with Itachi. Itachi smiled as he placed his arm around Sasuke "I saw you talking to Neji earlier..." he said. "No worries... he learned not to mess with us... and also he was with someone... Haku... yeah, I think that's his name..." Sasuke said. Itachi smirked "Oh, that guy... I remember now..." Sasuke looked at Itachi "Remember what?" he asked. "That Haku is one of the rising Japanese models in Paris..." he explained and Sasuke gave a nod. No wonder the guy looked oddly familiar.

They walked around, greeting guests and checking if everything was okay. They bumped on Konan who was dressed like an elf and Pein was clad in a red Santa suit. "Sasuke-sama..." the man started. Sasuke frowned "Drop the 'sama' please..." he asked. "Sasuke... thank you..." Pein said as he raised hi right arm and showed the RADO watch Sasuke gave him. Sasuke grinned "No problem... I'm glad it fit you..." the Mr. and Mrs. were all smiles. They left the two and headed over the refreshments table. "Punch?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. He poured for both of them and continued walking around.

"It's very rare to see brothers with their kind of bonding..." Pein commented as he looked over Itachi and Sasuke's direction. Konan smiled "Nature has it's ways..." she said knowingly. Pein shrugged and walked along Konan who was checking on the guests. Sasuke and Itachi were standing at a dark, unoccupied corner. Itachi was looking above "Do you think it will snow?" he asked. Sasuke looked up in the heavens "I don't know... it might..." he said. Itachi looked at Sasuke, his warm eyes were memorizing Sasuke's being "I love you Sasuke..." he said in a low but clear voice. Sasuke smiled as his eyes glittered happily.

"And I love you as well Itachi... so very much that my heart could burst..." he responded. Itachi smiled as he moved closer "I can't believe how long we've been together now..." Itachi said as he ran his fingers on Sasuke's exposed hair. The young raven removed his hat "Yeah nii-san, and I am so happy with my life right now..." he sighed. "If Kami would take me now, I would be willing to go..." he added. Itachi frowned "You would leave me?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head "Of course not, physically maybe... but I will watch over you..." he said. Itachi smiled as he gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze.

"You know koibito... we should go together..." Itachi said as he looked up again. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "If ever you go first, I would end my life to join you..." Itachi softly said. Sasuke gave a small nod "You know what nii-san?" he asked and Itachi looked at him "What?" he asked as he urged Sasuke to continue. "I have read that once you die... you will no longer remember anything from your past when you're in the realm of the souls..." he explained. Itachi responded "And did you know that once you die, you will be given a chance to talk to Kami-sama and ask for a wish..." he continued.

"Really? What would you wish for nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled "Well, you said earlier that once you die... you won't remember anything or anyone from your human life, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well if I die... and when I will be placed before Kami for that wish... I would ask Kami to let me remember you..." he said. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Why nii-san?" the young raven asked. "So I can know true happiness and contentment even in death... things that I thought I would never find... things that I only found through you..." Itachi said as he tilted Sasuke's chin upwards. Sasuke blushed with what he heard. He then closed his eyes as he accepted Itachi's kiss.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

Hi guys... thanks for reviewing...

happy new year in advance!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N** :

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 9 : Sweet Bonding

Thanks to the dim lights, nobody noticed the sweet kiss Itachi planted on Sasuke's willing lips. They both decided to go back to the crowd so that the exchanging of gifts would start. Itachi carried his gift, it was quiet eye catching... it was square and wrapped in a very colorful wrapper. Konan gathered everyone and started the event. The crowd cheered as the exchanging of gifts started. Itachi was the company messenger's secret Santa . He bought the man a new helmet, since the once he was wearing was already worn out. The exchanging of gifts went on for an hour. The party was a great success!

"This is the best party ever..." one of the employee's gushed happily. Konan heard that remarked. She nudged Itachi "It pays to be inspired, don't we?" she teased and Itachi blushed a bit. Sasuke chuckled. Pein looked confused with his wife and his employers. "Honey..." Konan sweetly said as she snaked her arm on her husband's arm "I know you are confused... I'll tell you in time..." she sweetly said leaving Pein to just shrug and nod. Sasuke and Itachi laughed. Konan was trustworthy... she was the mother and the sister they never had. She was a treasure that the Uchihas fondly treasure.

Sasuke and Itachi left the party after Konan informed them that she had everything under control. It was almost midnight and the cool breeze of Christmas season blew around them. "Let's get some coffee..." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. Good thing that there was 24 hour cafe nearby that served good coffee. Sasuke got off the car and ordered for him and Itachi. Itachi drove him and Sasuke to the park... it was deserted, obviously because of the time of the day. Sasuke sat on one of the benches "Will you be driving us to Konoha, nii-san?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"We can take the train... or would you like me drive, koibito?" Itachi asked. "That would be one long drive... I think we better get a private cabin and go by train..." Sasuke commented and Itachi nodded "The train it is..." he agreed with a smile. Sasuke cuddled near Itachi and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder. They stayed that way for a couple of wee minutes. Soon Sasuke noticed something... he was sure that Itachi noticed it too, if he had his eyes opened, that is... "Koibito..." Sasuke heard Itachi call out. Sasuke looked at Itachi and smiled. As he looked at Itachi, a small snowflake landed on the tip of his nose... it was snowing in Tokyo!

Itachi got up and motioned his brother to get into the car. They were not dressed for snow. Sasuke obliged and made his way towards the frontseat while Itachi went to the driver's seat. "Let's go Koibito... we have a long travel ahead of us..." he said and Sasuke nodded. Silently, Itachi drove both of them home. When they reached home, Itachi turned the heater on as Sasuke brushed his teeth. Sasuke arranged the bed as Itachi took his turn to brush his teeth. They both snuggled under the warm covers "Did you set the alarm up?" Itachi asked "For what time?" he asked. "10 am..." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

"Goodnight koibito..." Itachi said as he yawned. Sasuke snuggled unto Itachi's chest "Goodnight nii-san..." he replied as he closed his eyes. Itachi's warmness and scent always made him comfortable... Itachi's heartbeat always lulled him to sleep. They fell asleep peacefully as the snow outside silently fell... painting the world with the white magic only it can bring. This was going to be the lovers' first Christmas together... Their growing love rooting deeply unto the other as days passed by. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas for both of them.

The reason why Itachi wanted to go back home to Konoha was because he wanted to ask permission on his parents' grave to marry his brother. He wanted it to be formal... Despite being open-minded, Itachi still have his own beliefs and traditions. He was a hopeless romantic and he wanted everything to be perfect... no restrictions. He had already decided to let the world know that he was madly in love with his brother. No one will ever stop him. But he will only do that once he gets his permission. He have been praying for a sign, much to Sasuke's knowledge.

By ten the alarm blared loudly, waking Sasuke and Itachi... Sasuke stretched and got up. The sun was up but the cool temperature was still there. He looked at his side and saw that Itachi was already awake. The elder raven was looking right back at him with a smile on his relaxed face. "Let's get going..." Sasuke said happily. He was excited, he can't even hide that fact. Itachi nodded and got up. Since they had their luggage ready earlier, it would be much faster to prepare. Sasuke pulled Itachi off the bed and gently directed him towards the shower. Itachi laughed, it was fun seeing Sasuke so excited like this.

As Itachi showered, Sasuke arranged their bed. He then made sure that the house caretaker will have everything she would need. She would be arriving in 30 minutes. Sasuke showered in the guest room to save time. He finished right away... and he can still hear Itachi showering. He smiled, Itachi was still trying to wake himself up. Their train would leave at exactly 12 noon. Sasuke heard the doorbell ring... the house caretaker he always hired was already here. He rushed towards the door to let the woman in. "Good morning Uchiha-san.." a heavily coated elderly lady bowed as she came in.

"Thanks for coming Mina-san..." Sasuke greeted the newcomer as he politely bowed. "Oh, that's nothing my boy... I enjoy taking care of your house. How is Itachi?" she asked as her knowing eyes twinkled. Sasuke smiled "The fridge is filled, don't hesitate to dig in..." Sasuke said and the woman laughed. Itachi came down fully dressed. He was toweling his hair "Mina-san... great to see you..." Itachi greeted as the woman smiled. Hey eyes crinkled with delight. She had just known the brothers for only a few months, but she have learned to love them like her own sons.

"We will be gone till the new year..." Itachi said. "You can leave the house Mina-san... you can even bring your grand daughter here..." Sasuke smiled. The elderly woman smiled. She lived alone with her grand child a couple of blocks away from Sasuke and Itachi's house. "Yeah, you can let her play with the X Box..." Sasuke added. Mina laughed "Oh, don't worry about me... I'll be fine... your house is under good hands..." she giggled. Sasuke and Itachi joined her merry chortle. Itachi hang his towel to dry. "We need to go, otouto..." Itachi said as he looked at his wristwatch.

They bade their farewells to the caretaker and hailed a cab for the train station. Itachi made a call earlier and reserved a cabin for them both. Itachi looked at Sasuke, his dark eyes were dancing like crazy. "Nii-san, I am excited..." he whispered and Itachi nodded "I know... it shows..." he teased as he touched Sasuke's flushed cheeks. Konoha was a good 6 hour train ride away. Itachi never felt this light... this free... finally they will be home again. They reached the train. Itachi told the ticket man their reservation number. Their luggage were carried for them and they were directed to their cabin. The journey back home was about to start.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

... the end is near...

promise the next book would be cool...

happy new year!

love yah guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N **:

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 10 : Finally... Home

Sasuke was alert and attentive within the first two hours of their journey. His eyes were shining and Itachi silently watched his lover. He was amused to see Sasuke transform into his child-like self. He smiled as his eyes continued to gaze on Sasuke's soft features. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was silent. He looked at Itachi and found his brother looking at him intently "Nii-san... quit staring..." he pouted. Itachi laughed and sat beside Sasuke "You look so cute... do you know that koibito..." he commented as he pinched Sasuke's nose. The young raven blushed lightly.

"Nii-san... this is so cool... our first Christmas get-away..." Sasuke sighed dreamily. Itachi smiled "Yes... the first of the many others to come..." Itachi agreed with a nod. Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder "I'd like to take a nap... would it be okay?" he asked as his fingers laced on Itachi's slender ones. Itachi nodded "Go right ahead koibito..." he said as he ran his free fingers on Sasuke's hair. "You sure your shoulder won't get numb?" he asked and Itachi nodded his assurance. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes "I love you Itachi..." he whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes... they were still 4 hours away... he was tired from reading the novel he brought with him. Itachi was excited as well... he was really looking forward to see their old home and how it has aged. Though cared by a few hired help, the main Uchiha Manor was deserted. Itachi made a small replica of the Uchiha Manor in the outskirts of Tokyo... that was where Sasuke lived while he was still at college. It was the first time in many years that both of them will visit the said house together. Itachi expected the house to be covered with snow when they get there.

Itachi was awakened by the sounds of people chatting excitedly outside their cabin. He peeked through the blinds and saw that the Konoha train station was already visible. He estimated that they will reach their halt in 30 minutes. Itachi looked at his side and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. His dark lashes curtaining his dark eyes and brushing his cheekbones slightly. Itachi sighed dreamily... this was his soul mate... his better-half... he wouldn't want any other. Sasuke was everything for him... Sasuke was his very own dream-come-to-reality.

"Koibito..." Itachi softly whispered as he gently caressed his lover's cheek. Sasuke stirred... there were visible eye movements underneath his closed eyes. Itachi continued to caress Sasuke's cheek until the young raven's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Itachi... blinking a couple of times and then he gave out a small yawn... "Are we there yet?" he asked as he smiled. Itachi smiled back "In a couple of minutes... so wake up..." he whispered as he leaned over and kissed the pink lips. Sasuke kissed Itachi back. "Your sweetness never changed koibito..." Itachi murmured in between their kiss.

Sasuke smiled "Sweet talker..." he scolded his lover. Itachi chuckled as he began to put his novel and glasses back into his bag. Sasuke yawned and stretched. His excitement went back into his circulation. He was up and perky again. Soon they felt the train lessen it's speed... a signal that indicated of it's nearing halt. Sasuke pulled the blinds up... Itachi must have placed them down while they slept earlier. A gorgeous smile grew on Sasuke's face as his eyes scanned the area. There before them was Konoha... all bright, despite the time of the day...

"How time flies... it's already evening..." Sasuke commented. Itachi looked outside as well... there were a few spots of snow... but not enough to coat the area. "I thought it was snowing heavily here..." Itachi commented. "Well the weather reports did say some snowfall differences this year compared to the previous winters..." Sasuke said. It didn't even snow much in Tokyo either. Itachi just nodded and went back to his chair. The train finally came to a halt. Everyone started to rush outside in waves. "We'll leave after the others go..." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke and Itachi finally got off the train. Itachi hailed a coach... one of Konoha's trademark means of transportation. It was so different there... the place was so dreamy... everything was laid-back... it was like you traveled in time. "To the Uchiha district please..." Itachi said and the coachman nodded. Sasuke was all smiles as he looked here and there. He was so happy with the new environment. Itachi adjusted his scarf and coat. "Nii-san, it's so pretty here... I can't believe that everything looks so new... yet too familiar for me at the same time..." Sasuke exclaimed and Itachi laughed.

"You've just been away from here for a long time..." Itachi commented and Sasuke nodded. Minutes later the coach stopped before a large intersection "Which house sir?" he asked. Itachi then guided the man until they finally reached the Uchiha Manor. It still looked beautiful... a few bricks out of place here and there. Some moss covered concrete benches... crawling vines on the wall... it still looked the same way when they left it years ago. Sasuke got off the coach and helped Itachi with their luggage. They both stood before the gates wordlessly... but then, Itachi broke the silence "Welcome home koibito..." he said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and smiled "We're finally home nii-san..." his dark eyes glowed with happiness. Itachi opened the gates and he and Sasuke went in. They went directly to the servant's quarters and was greeted by the caretakers of the house. Itachi gave them their holiday leave much to their delight. He and Sasuke went directly into the main house. Itachi had the key with him all this time. They entered the house... it was so quiet... but it was clean. The drapes were new and the wooden floors were polished well. It was like old times... they were indeed home.

Sasuke and Itachi carried their things into Itachi's old room. They looked around... there were still a few items on the bedside table... a pen, a couple of books and a table clock. Itachi smiled as he touched the clock... his fond memories flowed back into his mind. Sasuke walked towards his room and took a peak. It still had his paper drawings pinned on the wall. His toy robot, the one Itachi made out of wood rested at the corner of the bed. He smiled... he remembered those days... those times he and Itachi played there... the times when their mother would kiss them goodnight.

Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi standing beside him. "Let's go..." he said and Sasuke followed him. They went to the kitchen and passed through the backdoor there. They followed a brick trail and walked south. Minutes later a small pagoda came to view. The flowerbeds were covered with a few snow patches. Itachi reached out and took Sasuke's hand into his own. They entered the pagoda and there rested a pair of marble headstones, engraved with their parents' names. "Otou-sama... Okaa-sama..." Itachi called out as Sasuke bowed in respect "... we are home..." the elder raven announced.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Sorry for the late update...

it was really a busy holiday for me...

and it was raining... my internet was affected...

thanks for waiting... hugs and kisses to all...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

Quick **A/N **:

Hi guys... finally got my writing bones back... It's wonderful when someone you missed so much sends you an e-mail... you get all inspired all of the sudden. This series is back up again... and as you can tell, (if you have been following the series) wedding bells will be heard soon... for our beloved brothers...

But there will still be a couple of more books to follow after this one... I may not update the books right away, since I need time to create the plot... but once I post a new book, that just means that I am already half-way done. Hope you will enjoy the new book... Merry Christmas everyone! :D

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 8**

(_Special Christmas Edition_)

* * *

From the pages of Itachi's Diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas couldn't been any better..._

_I finally got all my wishes come true..._

_Santa already gave me the greatest gift in the whole universe..._

_I couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful I am..._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Diary!

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays**

Chapter 11 : Happy Holidays

Itachi knelt and Sasuke followed. The elder raven took a deep breath. Sasuke was wondering what Itachi was doing. He waited silently. Itachi soon began to speak. Sasuke gasped with what he heard. He couldn't believe it... Itachi was talking to their parents... "Otou-san... I don't know how to start this..." Itachi's deep voice was the only thing heard in the pagoda... "I know that by now you are aware... about us..." he said as he held unto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke listened, his heart beating so loudly that it was almost deafening.

"I know that you might not approve of this... but I love him... I love Sasuke so much... he is my everything... the only thing that makes me want to continue living..." Itachi continued, his voice croaked a bit... as if he was trying not to cry. Sasuke bit his lower lip... he started to blink furiously... he was getting teary-eyed. "I've been praying for a sign... for months... I never heard anything from you..." Itachi said in a hurt voice. Sasuke couldn't hold his tears, they silently fell from his eyes and dropped unto his pants. He looked at Itachi... his brother was crying as well...

"Please Otou-san... grant us your blessing... I want to marry Sasuke... grow old with him... spend my lifetime with him..." Itachi pleaded as he bowed and kissed the marble headstone of his father. Sasuke could hear the muted sobs Itachi was doing. "Otou-san..." he opened his mouth "I know from where you are at, you can see how happy we are..." he said as he sniffled. Itachi returned back to his kneeling position and was wiping his tears. "Grant us your blessing..." he prayed as he bowed down and gently pressed his lips on the cold marble headstone.

Itachi moved closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Itachi wasn't finished yet. He continued to talk "Okaa-san... I know you will go with Otou-san's decision..." he said in a low voice. "I decided to come here to personally and formally ask you for Sasuke's hand in marriage..." he said as he hugged Sasuke tighter. "I would never hurt him... I will vow to make him happy and keep him safe from all possible harm..." he said as he placed small kisses on top of Sasuke head. Sasuke whimpered as he listened to his brother speak... he loved Itachi so much by now that he felt his lover's anguish.

They remained seated on the floor, their arms around each other. "Koibito... I'm sorry I made you cry... I know you didn't expect this..." Itachi said softly. "It's okay nii-san... I want it to be formal as well..." Sasuke nodded his agreement. They kept silent for a couple of minutes... it was already dark... it was around 7 in the evening already. Sasuke looked up from Itachi's chest. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked as Sasuke tried to peek from behind "I heard something... or someone..." he responded. Itachi looked back as well. Both of them were surprised with what they saw.

At the entrance of the pagoda, there were a few vines that intertwined with the metal gates. Mysteriously, amongst the dried leaves and twigs... a single flower was in full bloom... a white-petaled flower with a red center. Beside it was a white butterfly, it's wings as big as a grown man's palm... the design on the butterfly was intricate... the wings were lined with red and black tomoes that were scattered over. Itachi gulped out loud... Sasuke understood it immediately... this was the sign that Itachi had been waiting for... what he'd been asking for. The blessing their parents gave with regards to their fervent request.

The butterfly flew towards them... it first landed on Itachi's forehead... the sensation can be compared to their mother's goodnight kiss... Itachi had to close his eyes as a few unexpected tears rolled out of his lids. Then it flew to Sasuke's direction and perched on the tip of his nose. Sasuke blinked a couple of times as he looked at the butterfly... he felt warm all over... it felt like his mother was hugging him. Then the butterfly flew upwards and went outside. Itachi and Sasuke scrambled up unto their feet to chase it. When they reached outside, they were welcomed by the scene of falling snow... it started to snow in Konoha that night.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke and embraced his beloved "My prayers were answered... we got their blessing koibito..." Itachi said, his voice sounded happy... it warmed Sasuke's heart. He hugged Itachi back "No one will ever come between us, nii-san..." Sasuke said as he tiptoed a bit and kissed Itachi on the lips. Itachi kissed Sasuke back. He never felt so happy... so light... so free in his entire life. Nothing else mattered now... only Sasuke... he will marry his brother... grow old with him... and make more wonderful memories together. Nothing will ever come in between the love they shared.

"Sasuke..." Itachi called out. Sasuke looked at his lover "Hmn?" he asked. "Let's get married as soon as possible..." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back "Are you sure about this nii-san?" he asked as his fingers held Itachi's hand. Itachi nodded "I've never been more sure in my life..." Itachi responded, a smile on his lips and his eyes twinkled with delight. Sasuke smiled "How can we tell the others? They might... they might think different..." Sasuke thoughtfully asked. Itachi shook his head "Sasuke Uchiha... I don't care what others might say... it's a free world... this is our destiny..." he replied as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

They slowly walked around the snow coated path hand-in-hand. Their house lawn was quite magical under the moon. Sasuke pulled Itachi towards their pond... the water was frozen at sight. "Can we skate nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he used his left foot to feel the ice. Itachi pulled him back and held him close "No... it might not be that hard... it's not safe..." Itachi warned his beloved. Sasuke chuckled... he was teasing his brother... though he really wanted to skate. It's been years since he had done that but he knew only a thin coat of ice solidified the pond. Maybe tomorrow it would be much safer.

Sasuke held his palm out and watched as the falling snowflakes started to cover his hand. He sighed and his smoky-wintry breath blew about. Itachi was feeling touchy, he couldn't help himself. He pulled Sasuke and gave the young raven another tight embrace. "I love you Sasuke... my Sasuke..." he whispered against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke chuckled as Itachi's breath tickled him. "I love you as well nii-san... always..." he responded as he held Itachi tightly too. This was the best Christmas ever... the best holiday anyone could ever ask for... and it was too good to be true... but it was true, indeed.

Sasuke got one of Itachi's hands and placed something on it. Itachi looked at it and saw a golden chain with a round locket as a pendant. He smiled and opened the locket. His dark eyes sparkled as his gaze went from one letter to another. He didn't forget to get Sasuke a present... he didn't get him a physical present... it was more of an emotional present... this was his gift... the formal permission to wed him and luckily he got the blessing from their parents. "You like it?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded "It's beautiful... just like you..." the elder raven commented. Sasuke got the locket from his hands and placed it around his neck... locking it securely. Itachi smiled as he touched the locket sitting securely around his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Itachi said in a clear voice. Sasuke looked up "Yes, Itachi Uchiha?" he grinned. "I would like to let you know that I love you... and I can't wait to be binded to you... in mind, heart and spirit..." Itachi said as he placed a warm kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed Itachi back "And I would like to let you know..." Sasuke said as his finger traced the outline of Itachi's jaw "That I never want to be with anyone else but you..." he said as he gave Itachi's lips a small peck. "If it's not you... then there's no reason for me to live... none at all..." Sasuke slightly murmured as Itachi sealed the other words from escaping his lips through a kiss.

**the end... for now...**

**~ see you in the next book ~**

**

* * *

**

...so there goes what I think is my mushiest book so far...

new year is here... i promise to pay attention to my other fics...

sorry... i'm just lazy...

please review... make my year right...

I love you all... especially Isabella... my fics misses you...

like the author does...

**see yah!**


End file.
